Service Component Architecture (SCA) provides a standardized framework for aggregating disparate enterprise Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) components, such as Web services, into a higher-level composite application. A typical SCA composite application may contain several thousand lines of code to process orchestrations, message transformations, message routing, human workflow interactions, business rules processing and the like. As such, the process for troubleshooting an SCA composite application can be tedious and complex.